


I'll show you the way my Thunderbird sings

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Bottom Newt, Collars, Dom Percival, Fingering, First Time Doing A Kink, Hair Pulling, Light Choking, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Pet Play, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, Thigh High Socks, Trans Newt, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Good Morning Sunshine,Today’s instructions are simple. Two hours before I come home - shower and ready yourself for me.Dress in what is provided in the brown box at the bottom of the bed. Only what is provided.Wait on your knees by the front door five minutes before I am due home.Your Alpha can’t wait to see his kitten for the first time, I expect you won’t disappoint.~ PG(Check the Author Note at the beginning before reading please!)





	I'll show you the way my Thunderbird sings

**Author's Note:**

> Newt is TransMasc in this fic, male pronouns are obviously used, body positive, he has top surgery but nothing else, magical pregnancy protection is used, He is not feminized because boys can be pretty and have breeding kink too people, it’s 2018 break the expectations.
> 
> He’s referred to as having a cock in reference to his clit.
> 
> I am Trans myself but have written this to my preferences so let me know if I’m missing any tags please!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D
> 
>  Come see me on tumblr for more Gramander! [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> Created for day one of [This Event](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) : First Time
> 
> Shout out to Nori for beta'ing this for me and putting up with my shit!  
> Again. XD

Newt was, admittedly, a touch nervous about Percival’s arrival home today. His boyfriend had left clear instructions by the bedside when he left and Newt had been a flustered wreck upon reading them.

 _Good Morning Sunshine,  
_ _Today’s instructions are simple. Two hours before I come home - shower and ready yourself for me.  
_ _D_ _ress in what is provided in the brown box at the bottom of the bed. Only what is provided.  
_ _Wait on your knees by the front door five minutes before I am due home.  
_ _Your Alpha can’t wait to see his kitten for the first time, I expect you won't disappoint.  
_ _~ PG_

The words continue to repeat in his head as he dries himself from his shower, swallowing hard. He can feel his heart skittering wildly in his chest, biting his lip and closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t deny he was very excited about what was undoubtedly going to occur, but it was still tinged with the embarrassment of doing something for the first time.

They’d discussed pet play before, when Newt had quietly confessed to rather liking the idea of being owned and bred and Percival had smirked, delving deeper, fucking Newt, teasing over his cock until he was whimpering the very darkest secrets in his mind.

Percival was a very efficient and attentive lover, to put it mildly. So Newt didn’t doubt this would be just as incredible as he imagined.

He peeks open the lid of the box, flushing darkly on his cheeks upon seeing the contents.

Inside was a pair of soft, natural red cat ears, flecked with soft blonds like freckles on the fur and a matching tail, with a sweet golden bow at the base. The tail attached to a plug, he could feel magic laced into it, but had no way of telling what it could do until it was doing it, especially with it being linked to Percival’s command. There were a pair of soft, pastel yellow knee high socks and a matching yellow collar with “Pretty Boy” on a paw shaped tag.

Everything was all oddly adorable for the filthiness it would cause. Newt takes a shuddering breath, slipping on the knee highs first, noting the cute little paw prints on the band just above his knee.

He rubs his legs together and giggles at the softness before breathing out, taking the collar in slender fingers next, biting his lip and bringing it up to his throat, whining at the clink of metal.

Newt curls it around the base of his throat, whimpering helplessly at the feeling of leather as it settles tight around him. He always did enjoy Percival staking his claim, but this was an entirely new sort of brand and  _Merlin_ , he adored it.

His fingers are shaking when he reaches for the ears, cock already swollen, his hole drenched, his body coloured pink under freckles. Newt places them onto his head, shifting a little and fumbling to read the instructions to have them come to life, the only influence he had on them.

Newt mumbles the spell, a nervous facti sunt mihi and oh, it’s the strangest feeling, a tugging in his chest and heat in his body, racing down his spine like all his nerve endings awake at once, a needy little moan leaving him. His teeth ache, the magic causing little kitten fangs to grow, peeking past his lips.

It takes a second to adjust to the weight on his head, the twitch of the ears and he bites his lip, grabbing for tail with the plug at the end and shifting to lay back.

He’d already opened himself up in the shower, he knew Percival enjoyed the look of him, dripping and gasping, grinding onto his hand with desperate rolls of his hips, fingering, pumping into himself as he worked his arse open for him with his free hand. It had been quite the thing to learn, but by now he was rather apt at it.

Even though his Alpha wasn’t there, he knew he was terrible at lying to the man, and it would only end in him punished if he didn’t do it as he liked.

He parts his legs, feeling how wet he’s growing, resisting the urge of rubbing himself, knowing Percival doesn’t allow him to cum without him there to enjoy it as well. He really did love the control the man had over him during these times, the way he could make Newt a dripping mess just from a twitch of his lips and a crook of his finger.

Newt blames the fact that he’d not been interested until Percival had to go and ruin his peaceful existence with his perfect face and gorgeous cock. The absolute bugger.

He slicks up the plug, shivering in anticipation as he slips two fingers against his rim, testing whether he was open and slick enough, pleased to find that he was. It’s an odd feeling, and he arches as the bulb of the plug pops past his rim, pressing inside him. Panting softly he has to close his eyes for a moment before repeating the spell.

 _Goodness_ , if this was how affected he got just from putting everything on, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d survive the mating.

Newt jerks at the first flick of a soft tail, biting his knuckles, his mind so pleasantly fuzzy. The weight of the collar at his throat and the feeling of movement, the way the tail curls so shy around his thigh. He can’t resist bringing a hand down, fumbling to set an alarm with his magic. He didn’t wish to miss his Alpha’s directions, he wanted to be rewarded today.

He rubs his fingers in circles over his cock, keening already, feeling his body throb. He needed his Alpha’s cock so very badly, thighs closing, bucking into his hand, he turns his head as he writhes, biting his arm trying to keep from being too loud and missing the alarm.

The sound is shrill in the air, jolting him out of his gasping fantasy of Percival fucking him raw. He scrambles on shaking legs, stumbling his way to the front door, knowing how much the man would love to see him wrecked when waiting.

Newt’s new tail flicks wildly behind him, ears pricked in excitement as he sinks to the floor a step or two away from the main door. His thighs are parted, nipples hard and skin pink, he’s sure he must look obscene even as he folds his hands politely in his lap, looking up at the entrance, eager for his Alpha’s arrival.

The five minutes he waits feel far too long, he’ squirming by the time the wards sound to let him know Percival was home. His tail curls once more around his thigh, legs parted just a little to show the man what he wanted, playing over his lip with his fang, collar tag glinting.

He preens when the door opens and Percival steps inside, placing his coat on the stand. Merlin he looks so good, tight waistcoat framing him, sleeves rolled up over thick arms, his trousers fitted just enough to show what he has to offer.

Newt wants to worship him, and present for him all at the same time. He whimpers sweetly when Percival drags his eyes slowly over him, heart hammering in his chest, ears flattening against his curls. He truly hoped it was what Percival had imagined, Newt wanted him to enjoy himself just as much.

“ _Mercy_ , what a sight to come home to.”

Newt can’t help the way he glows at the rough approval in Percival’s voice, arching his back and tilting his head up into the hand that drags through his messy curls. Holy goodness, when fingers brush the ears he doesn’t anticipate the flare of heat that shoots through him, gasping and giving a breathy moan as they curl around the right one, rubbing circles between thumb and finger over the delicate arch.

He near melts into it, panting softly, tail trembling, head tilted back into the touch. He wants so terribly to be bred already, he’s not sure he can take much more of the hungry way Percival was looking down at him if the man was going to do nothing about it.

“Alpha,  _please_.”

Percival smirks at him, a knowing, filthy sort of look and curls his fingers in red curls, tugging on them and tilting Newt’s head right the way back. “Hush kitten, you’ll get what you want, but first - it’s the job of your Alpha to ensure you’re well looked after. So take my cock out and make yourself cum whilst sucking me.”

Newt makes a little strangled sound of embarrassment at the idea, but he can’t help how he clenches up from it as well, whimpering and bringing his hands up, shaking fingers moving to undo a thick leather belt.

He’s so focused on his task, on finally getting that delicious, thick cock free that he doesn’t notice Percival summoning something, hands coming to the collar and clipping a leash to the small metal ring.

He jerks when its pulled hard, dragging him forward, face pressed against his crotch, whimpering as it tightens around his throat but oh it feels good, the clutch of leather around him.

“There, you like that don’t you pet? Like how little control you have, how I could make you do anything I liked.”

Newt’s cheeks burn but he fumbles back to what he was ordered to do, mouthing at him through the thin fabric of his boxers as he reaches inside, slipping his cock free.

Percival really did have a spectacular cock, perhaps Newt had a touch of a size kink but Percival was huge, and if it didn’t make him wetter just trying to curl his fingers around the base of him.

He really has to work, opening his mouth wide, sucking eagerly on the tip of him after giving a few, teasing licks to the head. Cum was an acquired taste he knew, but he adores it really. Perhaps simply because it belongs to the man before him.

Newt moans when Percival wrenches his arm back, the leash tight, forcing Newt down onto his cock, lashes fluttering and jaw aching at the sudden move. He fights not to gag, trying to keep his fangs from doing any damage, reminding himself to relax his throat, eyes glassy at the weight and feel of Percival buried inside.

“Look at you, forgotten to touch yourself because you’re so eager to have a cock filling your mouth. Well, not to fret, you’ll cum regardless.”

Newt blinks up at him, making a needy little sound in apology, swollen mouth stretched, tears gathering on his lashes as Percival slips from his mouth only to snap his hips forward, dragging him down by the leash at the same time, rough as he starts to fuck the heat of him.

He jolts when the plug inside of his arse begins to shift, squirming in question only to have Percival laugh low, merciless as he continues to enjoy his throat. “I told you you’d be cumming kitten.”

He cries out around Percival’s cock, near choking when the man silences him with a thrust, tears building only to spill over the edge when the plug fills him, pressing roughly into him and flicking on, filling with magic that vibrates inside him, powerful and relentless.

Newt rocks, hips jerking away from it at first, then rolling back trying to work the toy deeper, he can’t decide if he loves or hates the intensity of it, body quivering, jaw aching from how Percival continues to fuck him.

His mind feels pleasantly numb, body alight with sensation, throbbing hot between his thighs. It won't take much at all to make him cum, given how close he’d been when he stopped to get to the door. Newt needed so badly to find release, he’d do anything Percival asked.

“ _Cum_.”

Percival says it heavy with amusement and Newt arches his back, sobbing so sweetly around him, the taste of Percival on his tongue, the plug inside inching higher in its power. He’s gasping when his Alpha pulls back, using the leash to hold Newt away from his cock even as he pleads with little sounds for him not to leave him empty.

He grabs for Percival’s thighs as his body trembles through the orgasm, twitching, soaked and soft and open. Merlin he’d never cum untouched until the man before him showed him it was possible, it’s something else entirely knowing how Percival plays his body.

Newt stumbles to stand when he’s dragging up by the leash, legs weak, tail flicking wildly behind him. A rough hand slips between his legs, cupping him, fingers dragging over his drenched hole, making a low sound of approval.

“There we are, perfectly ready for a breeding now, aren’t you kitten?”

He nods, eager and desperate. “Yes, Alpha,  _please_ breed me.”

Percival hums and Newt yelps when he walks past him, dragging Newt along by the collar. It’s humiliating, being led by a leash, naked and wet through the house, but he loves every moment of it.

“Bend over the side of the bed, spread your legs, feet on the floor.”

Newt bites at his lip, tasting a hint of blood when it catches on his fang, the leash tugs hard and he scrambles to obey.

He moves, pressing his chest down onto soft sheets, his tail swaying in the air as he spreads his legs apart, skin flushed. Newt imagines must look quite the sight, dripping and swollen, tail nearly directing Percival as he looks back over his shoulder at the man through heavy lashes, ears twitching in anticipation.

Large hands drag over soft socked skin, trailing up until they reach the backs of his thighs, the leash pooling on his spine for now, temporarily released for Percival to touch instead. “You do look ever so darling in all this, perfect boy.”

Newt licks over his lower lip, closing his eyes for a moment, unable to help how he presses back as fingers ghost over his swollen cock, he’s so sensitive from cumming but Percival does love it when he gets like that, says it pleases him how easy it makes Newt, agreeable and begging.

He moans, panting softly as they circle him, rough, tight circles over the head of his cock. Newt knows others  like it softer, but he adores a rough touch, the feeling of too much as he’s forced to the edge again.

Fingers move away and he very nearly breaks into begging fully, his stomach in tight knots, body hot inside, but they’re quickly replaced with something larger, a blunt tip pressing against his wet hole, dragging teasingly over him.

“Is this what you need kitten? A good breeding from your Alpha? A nice hard, claiming fuck? To remind you who you belong to.”

Newt presses back as best he can, making a horrifically embarrassing sound of need. “Yes Alpha.”

Percival gives absolutely no warning when he thrusts into him.Newt knows he likes the way it makes him scream, a mixture of surprise of the sudden fullness, but also pleasure at being stretched and claimed so roughly.

He drops his head onto the sheets under him, gripping as much he can of the soft fabric as Percival grinds into him, making him sob softly, clenching around the thickness of his cock, doing his best to milk him for all he has.

“Fuck, nobody has a body like yours kitten, fit so damn sweetly on my cock. Taking me so well.” A large, rough hand soothes up his spine and Newt breathes a shaky moan in answer, not noticing finger catching on the leash, pulling it to hand as he slips out of him slowly.

“I’m going to fuck you full pet, I’m going to leave you swollen with my cum and you’re going to lay there and thank me for it.”

Newt nods eagerly, gasping as the leash pulls tight and he’s dragged back onto Percival’s forward thrust, moaning obscenely as he starts snapping his hips forward, fucking into the drenched heat of his body, brutal in his thrusts.

He jerks forward with each of them before rocking back. He doesn’t notice the tears on his cheeks, too overwhelmed by the pleasure of Percival inside and the tight cling of leather around his throat with each pull. His tail flicks wildly, ears trembling as he inches once more closer to cumming.

“The feel of you Newt. Perfect, handsome little pet.” Newt mewls, arching his back. His face is pressed into the mattress, lashes wet and mouth slack from ecstacy. He can barely moan, just take it, the sound of skin on skin loud as fingers bruise over his hips, using his free hand to mark Newt up, the hand on the leash white knuckled.

“Rub your hard little cock, I’m going to cum, and if you don’t do so first  then you don’t cum at all.”

Newt whines, pathetically fucked out but he pushes a hand down under himself, reaching between spread thighs. He brushes his fingers over Percival’s cock as it pulls out before shifting to rub over himself, thighs shaking, body alight with sensation.

He bares fangs, throbbing and working to drag Percival over the edge, tightening his hole, teasing him as he rubs himself, panting heavily against the sheets.

Percival grabs at his tail and pulls roughly and it’s all over when he feels magic expanding the plug in his arse to a knot that locks inside, tugging at his rim when the man pulls.

He screams as he cums, thighs fighting to close only to be held open, body jerking, he’s dripping, lewd in his wetness, his arse full and his cock twitching.

Percival spills inside of him after a few more messy thrusts. Pushing as deep as he can and pumping cum into him until it drips out along with Newt’s own.

He slumps down onto the mattress, a mess of cum and bruises, eyes fluttering shut. His mind is so blissfully quiet, body aching in a dull, satisfied sort of manner. His lover slips out of him slowly and he feels himself pulled apart, blushing high on his cheeks as Percival admires him, making a sound of approval before moving.

He always takes such good care of Newt after, cleaning him, checking his bruises and body. This time is no different and Newt is very much putty in Percival’s hands as he maneuvers him.

Newt watches through heavy lids as Percival slowly strips down, performing another cleaning spell as he tucks him in, lifting the sheet to slide in beside him. Hey always take time to bask and rest after if possible, both enjoying the quiet affection.

“Do you want me to leave the tail and ears on you for a little while Kitten?”

Percival’s voice is a lovely rumble against him as he tucks into the man’s chest, his tail looping about Percival’s leg.

“Just for a little while.” Newt murmurs it, trailing soft kisses over his collarbone as he slowly comes down, settling back into himself.

“I take it we can count that as successful then?” Percival’s tone is teasing and Newt breaks into a grin, fangs flashing as he pulls back to look to him through his lashes.

“I don’t know. We should try again, just to be sure. An experiment should be repeated at least three times for accurate enough data.”

Percival looks a touch amused, cocking an eyebrow but nodding along seriously. “Then try again we shall.”

Newt giggles, leaning in to kiss him softly, warm mouth against his own. “Welcome home Percival.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos keep me going! <3


End file.
